A Soul Reaper Christmas
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: The Soul Reapers celebrate Christmas with the Z-Fighters. Short-story.


A Soul Reaper Christmas

It was December 24th, the eve of Christmas and all of the Seireitei was getting ready for Christmas. Every year the 13 Court Guard Squad Captains and Lieutenants would decorate their squad barracks and then come together at Sokyoku Hill to decorate the Sokyoku. Not only that, but after that some would go and celebrate Toushiro Hitsugaya and Jushiro Ukitake's birthdays since Toushiro's was on the 20th and Ukitake's was on the 21st. The day started out in the usual tradition of the season, but it wouldn't stay that way and that's where our story begins...

Ukitake: "There! All done!"

The Sokyoku was finished being decorated with little items from each squad. To them it was fancy, but...

Yamamoto: "Splendid as ever."

Unohana: "I think it looks even better this year."

Shunsui: "It always does."

Toushiro: *Yawn!*

Soifon: "Something wrong, Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toushiro: "Hm? Oh nothing. Just yawning. Is that a crime?"

Soifon: "Humph!"

Unohana: "Is something wrong Captain Hitsugaya?"

Ukitake: "Yeah. You're usually a little more excited about this than today."

Toushiro: "I was but... Heh. To be honest, I've been spoiled by Vegeta and his friends. I've seen what they do for Christmas and, I hate to say it but, they're miles ahead of us!"

Komamura: "So what do they decorate for Christmas?"

Toushiro: "A tree."

Renji: "A... Tree?"

Toushiro: "Well, yeah a Christmas Tree."

Zaraki: "A Christmas Tree?"

Kurotsuchi: "I've never heard of that type of tree?"

Sasakibe: "What does a Christmas Tree look like?"

Toushiro: "Heh no, it's not a species of tree! A Christmas Tree is, well, any kind of tree! Traditionally a pine tree but I've seen some weird cases. Palm trees being the weirdest."

Hisagi: "What do they do to it?"

Toushiro: "Well they decorate it. But nothing like what we do. Every year Bulma and her family would bring out this big tree, fake but still, and they'd set it up in the living room. Then they'd put a whole stream of colorful lights on! Red, white, yellow, blue and green! Once they have the lights on they start putting up these ornaments of every size, shape, design and color you can imagine! And at the very end they put this big brilliant golden star on the very top of the tree! Bulma always gives me the job of putting the star on the tree as a birthday present. Although it's the same thing every year, I like it."

Isane: "Is that all they do?"

Toushiro: "No. They also decorate the place where we all gather for a get-together. Ichigo Kurosaki and his family also do the same thing. So does Goku, Krillin and many others."

Rangiku had been picturing everything that her captain had described. She was liking it.

Rangiku: "Oh! Sounds beautiful!"

Toushiro: "It is!"

Byakuya: "Speaking of which, where is Vegeta?"

Toushiro: "At home helping his family get ready for a party."

Ukitake: "Why weren't we invited?"

Toushiro: "Uh... You were invited, remember. I handed out some gold colored invitations a week ago... What did you guys do with them?"

All of the other captains and lieutenants started to remember. They had been so busy that they accidentally threw them away without ever reading them.

Hisagi: "Whoops."

Toushiro: "Anyway, I've got to get going! I promised Vegeta and Val I'd be at Capsule Corp right after we finished with this."

And Toushiro started off running.

Toushiro: "The party starts at 3! Be there and I'll show you what I've been talking about!"

And he was gone. All of the other captains and lieutenants stood there with surprised and bewildered faces. They all admitted that none of them had ever gone to one of the Z-Fighters Christmas parties. And it also explained why Toushiro was never seen again from Christmas eve till later the next day. Speaking of Toushiro, he was getting ready to leave when he was suddenly stopped by his first lieutenant.

Rangiku: "Captain! Good you haven't left yet!"

Toushiro: "Why, what's wrong?"

Rangiku: "Nothing, nothing! It's just... I want to come with you! Everything you described sounds absolutely beautiful!"

Toushiro: "That and you want to see Gin again, don't you?"

Rangiku: *Damn he's good!*

Toushiro: "I don't know... If you come, you have to help. No slacking off. Deal?"

Rangiku: "Deal."

They both shook hands. Rangiku hurried to get ready and in no time they were both off and heading through the Senkaimon. After getting their gigais, Toushiro and Rangiku made a beeline straight to Capsule Corp! It was only nine o'clock in the morning yet the weather was ideal for Christmas. The earth was coated with a blanket of snow and more was falling from the sky. The sun was hidden behind a thick blanket of clouds but the world was still bright. West City was buzzing with activity! Kids playing in the snow. Carolers were singing the holiday songs on every corner. Families going to loved ones houses or doing some last minute shopping. Everyone was enjoying the company of friends, family and peace. On the sidewalk, a white haired boy and busty woman were running towards Capsule Corp. They had a good reason to run. It was cold, even for Toushiro! They finally made it inside.

Toushiro: "Brrr! Man it's cold!"

Rangiku: "And if YOU say it's cold, it's COLD!"

Desk Lady: "Welcome to Capsule Corp! Oh, why hello there Mr. Hitsugaya!"

Toushiro: "Hi. Let me guess... They're all upstairs?"

Deck Lady: "That's right! Go on up! They're expecting you!"

Toushiro: "Thanks. Come on, Rangiku."

They took it slow up the short flight of stairs to catch their breath from running.

Rangiku: "People are working on Christmas eve?"

Toushiro: "Yeah. Although a lot of places sell Capsule Corps products, there are some that you can only get here. Plus it is the day before Christmas so it's the last day to do shopping since nearly all of the stores will be closed tomorrow."

Rangiku: "Makes sense."

They finally made it to the desired floor and went in. When Toushiro opened the door, he was almost immediately knocked to the floor by Mika and Bulla.

Bulla: "Hi Uncle Toushiro!"

Mika: "Hi Toushiro!"

Toushiro: "Oh! Hi Bulla!... Mika! Now both of you do me the great pleasure of getting off of me!"

The cub and little girl got off of the young captain and ran off in excitement! Rangiku couldn't help but giggle.

Toushiro: "Oh... One day they're gonna kill me that way!"

Rangiku: "Ha ha ha! Need a hand, captain?"

Toushiro: "If you don't mind."

Rangiku helped her captain to his feet. Once the young captain was on his feet, he walked into the dinning room section of the living room. They took their coats off and hung them in the closet.

Rangiku: "Are you sure we're aloud to hang our coats in here?"

Toushiro: "Of course. Now come on!"

Rangiku followed Toushiro into the living room where everyone was.

Vegeta: "Hey! About time, Toushiro!"

Toushiro: "Hi guys!"

Rangiku: "Whoa!"

The tree was already up and lighted. Goku's family was already there to lend a hand including Videl and Hercule. Chi-Chi and Bulma were just finishing with stringing the lights on the tree. Goku and Vegeta were hanging up decorations along the walls. Gin, Grimmjow and Gohan were pulling out the boxes with the tree decorations in them. Trunks and Goten... Nowhere in sight. Val was suppose to keep an eye on Bulla and Mika.

Toushiro: "Hey thanks Val! Those two jumped me as soon as I opened the door!"

Val: "Sorry Toushiro. I can't keep my eye on them ALL the time."

Bulma: "Toushiro, so good to see you again!"

Toushiro: "Hi Bulma. Hope you don't mind, I brought Rangiku with me."

At the very mention of Rangiku's name, Gin lifted his head up in surprise.

Bulma: "Of course not. We always could use an extra set of hands to help out. (Whispering to Toushiro) That, and she could control Gin. He's been a little mischievous lately."

Toushiro: "He always gets this way around this time."

Vegeta: "That would explain so much."

Both Bulma and Toushiro glanced over at Vegeta. He could hear them?

Vegeta: "Sharp ears, remember."

Goku: "I heard it too."

Bulma: "Anyway, are the others coming? Ichigo and his family are coming. So is Uryu, Chad and Orihime."

Toushiro: "I don't know. They all accidentally threw away the invitations without ready them. It gets pretty busy around this time of year. A lot of people die from illness and the cold."

Val: "Then how'd you get Rangiku to come?"

Toushiro: "She wanted to come."

Vegeta: "Did I hear that right?"

Rangiku: "Well we had finished decorating the Sokyoku and my captain told us about what you guys do for Christmas and it sounded so beautiful! I just had to see it for myself!"

Goku: "Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

Vegeta: "What doesn't surprise you?"

Goku just slapped Vegeta on the shoulder. Although they were best friends now, Goku still had to keep Vegeta in line every so often.

Vegeta: "Ow! What was that for?"

Goku: "Don't get smart with me, Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "I wasn't being smart with you!"

Hercule: "Now hold up fellas! We shouldn't be fighting each other on a day like today."

Goku: "Nice try Hercule, but it ain't working."

Hercule: "Dang!"

Hercule walked off. He seemed a little disappointed about something.

Vegeta: "What'd he do?"

Goku: "Remember how drunk he got celebrating Gohan's proposal to Videl last week?"

Vegeta: "How could I not? He made Rangiku look sober!"

Goku: "Well right after you guys left, he, and his bundle of energy, kissed me."

Vegeta's eyes widened and he blinked a few times as the words tried to sink in. He then snorted a laugh and Goku, the happy-go-lucky friendly Goku, gave Vegeta the meanest death glare anybody had ever seen! The saiyan prince controlled himself in a heart beat. He maybe the strongest in the Soul Society, but not here in the living world.

Vegeta: "Ahem! I, uh... Have a feeling that there's more to that story."

Goku: "... There is... Shortly after that he uh... Well you know, it... It always starts with a kiss."

Vegeta: "Oh dear god he didn't!"

Goku: "He tried!"

Vegeta: "Whoa... No amount of ass-kissing will fix that!"

Goku: "Exactly."

Gin: "I just heard that and now I'm pretty sure I should go hide all of the alcoholic drinks!"

Goku: "Please do, Gin."

Gin went off to hide all of the alcohol until later. Vegeta was beginning to laugh again.

Vegeta: "You know that just made my day, right?"

Goku: "I swear Vegeta, if you start laughing I beat you right here and now."

Vegeta once again got himself under control for fear of his life! And he had to admit, he totally understood why Goku was like this.

Bulma: "I'm starting to regret letting Hercule into my house- Anyway! At least you and Rangiku are here, Toushiro! If you want to get started on something, you can help Vegeta and Goku!"

Vegeta: "Yeah cause our big fingers have a hard time sticking a thin piece of string through a tiny loop!"

Goku laughed at that comment cause it was so true. Bulma had complained about that shortly before Toushiro and Rangiku arrived and Vegeta was now, playfully, mocking what she had said to them.

Toushiro: "Ok, you knuckleheads! I'll give you a hand!"

While Toushiro went to help the two saiyans, Bulma told Rangiku what Gin had been like lately and to get him under control if she could.

Rangiku: "Oh you leave him to me, Bulma."

Toushiro: "So when is he going to ask you to marry him, Rangiku?"

Rangiku: "When are you going to ask Momo out on a date?"

And Rangiku walked off to find Gin, leaving a very surprised Toushiro behind. Even Vegeta and the others were all a little surprised!

Goku: "That is the best comeback she has ever used on you, Toushiro!"

Vegeta: "That's the best comeback she's ever used, period!"

Meanwhile, Gin was finishing hiding all of the alcohol in the kitchen cabinets when Rangiku found him.

Gin: "Oh! Rangiku. You startled me!"

Rangiku: "Oh come on Gin. You knew I was here."

Gin: "Guilty."

Rangiku: "I hear you've been a little mischievous lately. You wanna tell me why."

Rangiku already had an idea why. Gin always got like this around this time of year, for her. It was a way to remind her of those days when they were kids. When there was a lot of snow on the ground, Gin would pester Rangiku to play with him and Rangiku just wanted to sleep. Sometimes Gin went out without any warm clothes on and he'd crawl in Rangiku's coat when she came out. Those were precious memories to them both. Those days when everything was simple.

Gin: "I was just being nostalgic."

Gin walked up to Rangiku and stood right in front of her. He then started to lean in. When their lips were just inches apart, they were both rudely interrupted by two kids!

Trunks: "See Goten! I told you!"

Goten: "Eeew! Kissy, kissy!"

Gin: "Ragh! Trunks, you little-!"

Trunks and Goten ran off before Gin could do anything. There weren't a lot of things that could irritate Gin, but Trunks had found out what and how to push his buttons.

Gin: "Ah! If he wasn't Vegeta's son, I'd smack him!"

Rangiku: "Ha ha ha ha! Oh, poor Gin. Getting teased by two kids."

Gin: "Those aren't kids, those are parasites! Now I know why Hitsugaya has an issue with him."

Rangiku: "Oh come on, Gin. It's Christmas! Just forget about them."

Gin: "Yeah you're right, Rangiku."

Rangiku: "Come on, let's join the others. I promised my captain that I'd help out if he let me come with him. He'd get mad if I didn't keep my promise."

Gin: "Well we can't have that now, can we? Let's go."

Gin and Rangiku headed back to rejoin the others. When they got back, some others had come over. Ebony, Flame Curry, Cabriola, Paurakou, Tarble and his wife, Sunrise, Jess Light and Kosa were all there. But because of this additional help, they were already nearly done with the tree. The finishing touches were being put in place and all that was left was the star. Normally, Toushiro was the one who put the star on the tree. But this year, the young captain did something very sweet and kind. He gave Kosa the star.

Toushiro: "It's your first Christmas with us, Kosa, so you put it on."

Kosa: "Really?"

Toushiro picked the little saiyan boy up and climbed on Vegeta. The saiyan prince then slowly hovered up to the top with his captain and nephew on his back and shoulders. Toushiro held onto Kosa as the little boy placed the golden star on the very top of the tree. With that final piece, the tree was done. Rangiku looked at it with wide and excited eyes! It was just as Toushiro had described it. A fake pine tree with streams of colorful lights wrapped around it shining and sparkling with red, yellow, white, blue and green lights. Ornaments of different sizes, shapes, designs and colors hung from the branches. And at the very top stood a big brilliant golden star. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

Toushiro: "So? What do you think, Rangiku?"

Rangiku: "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life, captain! Sorry I didn't help. You must be pretty mad."

Toushiro: "No. Remember, the place where we have those get-togethers is also decorated. And that one's the tough one!"

Gin: "No kidding! Um, Vegeta, can I just talk to you for a moment alone please."

Vegeta: "Uh... Sure, Gin."

While Vegeta followed Gin to the next room for some privacy, Bulma and everyone else went down stairs to the Atrium. When they arrived, many noticed the huge stacks of boxes.

Bulma: "All that's left is to decorate this place and we'll be ready for the party!"

Rangiku: "We have to decorate this entire place?"

Ichigo: "And that's why my friends and I came early."

All eyes turned around to see Ichigo Kurosaki walking in with Chad, Uryu and Orihime right behind him.

Goku: "Hey Ichigo!"

Ichigo: "Hey Goku! We thought we'd come over a little early to help out."

Chad: "If that's alright with you."

Bulma: "No, of course not! We'd love your help. Please, come on in! Gohan, could you take their coats upstairs please?"

Gohan: "No problem."

Gohan waited as Ichigo and his friends took their coats off. When he was about to take them up stairs, they all heard a shout like no other.

Vegeta: "TRUNKS! I WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE IN FRONT OF ME IN 30 SECONDS OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN MYSELF, YOU HEAR ME!"

Ichigo: "Good god! Just when I thought Vegeta couldn't scream any louder!"

Kosa: "Why is my uncle yelling?"

Goku: "Because Trunks has been pestering Gin to no end for a while now. He's even complained about Goten too."

Curry: "Why doesn't Gin just ignore him?"

Rangiku: "He been trying to. But it seems Trunks has found a way to really get to him and that's saying something! Trunks and Goten rudely interrupted us while we were having a uh, (Clears throat) private moment. He said that if Trunks wasn't Vegeta's son, he'd smack him."

Uryu: "Just goes to show how much respect he has towards Vegeta."

Ebony: "Truly."

Toushiro: "Finally. Someone who believes me when I say that kid can be a real pest. No offense, Bulma."

Bulma: "None taken, in fact, I wish Gin would smack him! It's high time that boy learned some manners!"

Rangiku: "You tell him that and I promise you'd make his day!"

Val: "Well Vegeta'll take care of his son's immaturity. We'd better get started if we want this place ready by 3."

Everyone agreed and went into the Atrium. In no time some were opening the boxes and pulling out the decorations while the rest went to work. With the additional help from Ichigo and his friends, it gave Bulma and Chi-Chi more time to prepare the food. An hour after they started, Gin and Vegeta came in with Trunks sulking behind his father. Christmas Eve doesn't excuse you from naughty behavior.

Gin: "Thank you, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "Don't mention it, Gin."

By noon, everything was coming together. As promised Rangiku helped out the whole time. The only times she didn't assist with anything was when she was a little distracted by Gin, but Toushiro let her off for that. While they decorated the place up, they sang and told jokes and just had fun. By 1, they were done. But something was missing.

Gin: "Hey I know! Why don't we make it look like there's some snow on the trees or something? It's not really Christmas without snow, right?"

Ichigo: "That's actually not a bad idea."

Vegeta: "Sounds pretty good to me. Just so long as we don't make it too cold in here. Saiyan's were not built for the cold."

Goku: "Do you know how I would've loved to have known that a long time ago, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Don't blame me. You didn't even know you were a saiyan back then."

Toushiro: "Then how can you stand Hyorinmaru's ice?"

Vegeta: "If I explained it to you, Toushiro, I'd blow your brain apart."

Toushiro: "I'm good!"

Hercule: "Um, guys. Even if we did get snow in here, it'd melt in no time."

Toushiro: "Not mine."

Hercule: "What do you mean?"

Toushiro just looked at Hercule with a 'are you serious' face. The world champion looked at the others and they all had the same face.

Goku: "That's just sad."

Vegeta: "He's your brother-in law."

Goku: "Don't remind me."

There were times where even Goku didn't like Hercule.

Toushiro: "Try to remember this this time Hercule."

Toushiro went to fetch something from upstairs. When he returned, he had his Zanpakuto with him. He brought Hyorinmaru with him just in case a Hollow attacked or something. He unsheathed his sword and held it up over his head with the blade pointing right at the ceiling.

Toushiro: "Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru."

Just like that, it began to snow gently inside the Atrium. Within minutes there was a light blanket of the white powder covering nearly everything. It was still warm inside, but the snow refused to melt. It was magical! The lights and decorations seemed to sparkle even more so in the snow.

Rangiku: "Captain, you were right! The Z-Fighters are miles ahead of us!"

Toushiro: "I told ya."

With the decorating all finished, everyone started getting ready for the party. It wasn't long before the first guests arrived. Yamcha and Puar arrived with Krillin, 18, Marron, Roshi and Kusaka. Piccolo and Dende arrived soon after with Mr. Popo and Ulquiorra. About ten minutes later, Urahara arrived with his small group followed by Rukia and Ichigo's father and sisters. By 3:30 everyone outside of the Soul Society was there.

Dende: "Are they coming?"

Toushiro: "Don't know. To be honest I'll be surprised if they do show up."

Ebony: "You never know, Toushiro. Christmas is the season of miracles."

By the time everyone was settled and getting ready to enjoy another Christmas with all of their friends and family, the last group of guests arrived. The 13 Court Guard Squads.

Unohana: "Amazing..."

Yumichika: "It's so beautiful!"

Ukitake: "This is incredible!"

Kyoraku: "It's even more astounding than Captain Hitsugaya described!"

Izuru: "This is way better than what we do for Christmas!"

Renji: "No kidding!"

Goku: "Hey! You guys made it!"

The usual group of the 13 Court Guard Squads was there, and they all looked at the decorations in wonder.

Chi-Chi: "Well don't just stand there, come in!"

The Soul Reapers slowly walked into the Atrium. Many of them couldn't take their eyes off of everything. Yamamoto was one of the few who could look away, and he turned his attention to his youngest captain.

Yamamoto: "Hitsugaya, I now see why you think our way of celebrating Christmas is dull. This is truly remarkable!"

Toushiro: "See, sir. I told you I've been spoiled."

Kusaka: "Oh so you admit that, huh?"

Toushiro: "Shut up! Look who's talking!"

After the 13 Court Guard Squads finished admiring everything, they joined everyone for the party. All day everyone celebrated, sang, danced and just had fun. The energy of the party was within all and felt by all. The children were at play and so were teens in their own way. Every now and then there was a tiny tinkle little pop, as something fell from a tree and shivered into a million splinters of light. But this was to be expected. Ornaments were often knocked down and broke in situations like this. But even then they brought people together to help clean up the mess it left. No matter how often they looked at them, the Soul Reapers couldn't take their eyes off of the Christmas trees that were sparkling all over the Atrium. They sparkled and glistened with lights, gold and sliver and blue, the light of rubies and emeralds. Shining like no tree that any of them had ever seen before. As the party continued on, Gin pulled Rangiku off to the side and gazed into her shining eyes.

Rangiku: "What is it Gin?"

Gin pointed up and there she saw a little plant with smooth-edged oval evergreen leaves borne in pairs along a woody stem, and waxy white berries among the leaves. It was tied elegantly to a nail with a shiny red ribbon that was tied into a bow. It was pretty, but what was it?

Rangiku: "What is that?"

Gin: "It's called a mistletoe."

Rangiku: "What's it for?"

Gin: "Well, here in the living world, they use it as a very special Christmas decoration."

Rangiku: "How special?"

Gin: "It's used for an ancient and popular custom."

Rangiku: "And what's that?"

Gin replied alright, but not with words. The silver haired man pulled Rangiku closer to him and gently kissed her on her soft lips. When he finally pulled away, she was left somewhat shocked and speechless, but happy at the same time.

Gin: "The custom is that a man is allowed to kiss the woman he loves when they're under a hanging mistletoe."

Rangiku: "... ... I think I like this custom."

As Gin kissed Rangiku again, they were unaware of the saiyan and old man watching them.

Vegeta: "You really should let Gin come for a visit whenever he wants to, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto: "Yes... He's certainly earned it, hasn't he."

Vegeta: "He earned it a long time ago, in my opinion."

Yamamoto just chuckled. The party continued well into the night. Eventually everything started to settle down as many started to get tired. But instead of going home, they all stayed. It was Christmas after all. Why not spend it with everyone you hold close to your heart? Nearly everyone was fast asleep in the Atrium. They all slept on futons and camping beds or anything they found comfortable. Goku was one of the very, very few who were still awake. He himself could feel sleep tugging at him. As he carefully weaved through the mass of sleeping friends and family, he couldn't help but feel grateful and lucky. He had a loving family and countless friends, more so than even the most friendliest of people. Goku came to a stop as he found one group of sleeping individuals all huddled up together. The person he was looking at with a warm smile was the one responsible for many of these people being among his friends. The lights glistened off of those sharp teeth that made the saiyan prince a deadly opponent as he yawned. Vegeta was a miracle in it of itself. He was laying on his stomach with his head resting on one of his hands and had a number of people laying next to him and against him. On his left was his wife and daughter who were both sound asleep against him. On his right were three sets of people. Val was laying in the opposite direction but her head rested right next to his. Curled up against her stomach was Mika and Momo. The second set was Gin Ichimaru resting his head against the prince's shoulder with Rangiku huddled in his arms. The last set was the little brother of this mighty warrior, huddled right against his big brother's stomach. Kosa laid flat on his uncle's back. But what really amazed Goku were those last two. Trunks sat against his father's shoulder with his mother right next to him. And the last one was, but of course, Toushiro Hitsugaya who was almost literally in the saiyan's embrace. It was almost hard for Goku to believe that this man was the same man who tried to kill him and everyone else so many times a long, long time ago. The earth raised saiyan huffed a small laugh before he laid down with his own family close by. By morning everyone would wake up and celebrate the day with those who they cherish. And that was the only present any of them needed.

The End


End file.
